herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha 5
Alpha 5 (or Alpha Five) is one of the supporting characters in the Power Rangers series until Alpha 6 took his place in Power Rangers In Space and by Alpha 7 in Power Rangers: Wild Force. He is voiced by Richard Horvitz in the TV Series, and is voiced by Bill Hader in the 2017 Film. Biography Alpha was a fully-sentient multifunctional automaton robot built by King Lexian on the planet Edenoi. He is the second Alpha automaton to be in the service of Zordon, succeeding Alpha 4. Alpha 5 assisted Zordon in the creation of the original Power Rangers as well as the Command Center. Alpha was an advisor, mechanic, tech-wizard, and overall friend to the Power Rangers, and dearly loved by them and Zordon. In 1997, when the opportunity presented itself, Alpha 5 left with Zordon for the planet Eltar and was replaced by Alpha 6. His last appearance was when he and Zordon returned to witness the veteran Turbo Rangers passing on their powers, and oddly, he was in his old robot suit. Alpha was captured by the Alliance of Evil when Eltar fell, but was treated relatively well by the monsters, mostly because he understood a great deal about Eltarian technology and his system was too delicate to tamper with. Finster recreated the virus that turned him evil during Rita and Zedd's marriage and set him to work in the Gaolstation, a space prison in orbit around Eltar. The robotic duplicate of TJ, who along with his team had been sent to Eltar to help during the war, infiltrated the prison and destroyed the control disc, freeing Alpha 5. He convinced the robot to continue pretending to be evil so he could do some good for the other captives. Reluctantly, Alpha agreed, and did his best. When the Z-Wave wiped out the crew of the station, Alpha 5 kept it functioning and its former captives safe and alive until help arrived. Cancer: War Stories. He helped Eltar begin rebuilding, but soon returned to Earth to salvage what he could from the Power Chamber. A Zeo Resurrection While working in the decimated Power Chamber, Alpha 5 detected a familiar and none-too-welcome energy signatures: the Zodiac Emperors had been freed from an eleven thousand-year-old imprisonment. Alpha was alarmed, and then startled as the Morphing Grid began to compensate with a spike of good energy. He traced it to a secret panel behind Zordon's tube, which contained the still-active, but damaged, Zeo Crystal. With this source of power, he formed a plan to deal with the new crisis. Aries: The Crystal Ignites. Since no previous Rangers were available, Alpha 5 summoned Tommy's brother, David, and asked him to become the new Red Ranger. He accepted and fought off a Windjammer raid. During the battle, three teenagers distinguished themselves, and Alpha 5 noticed. Afterwards, he and David discussed the events and decided that those three--Lidian, Violet and Casey--would be prime candidates for the remaining functional morphers. They soon teleported the three in. Although they were all confused and scared to different degrees, Lidian seemed to recognize Alpha 5--or at least his make--and Casey thought he was cute. Her enthusiasm put the robot off-guard, but Violet was able to calm her down. With David's help, he explained the situation, and all three accepted the responsibility. Even though he didn't feel right doing it, Alpha 5 performed a ceremony like the one the original Zeo Rangers had undergone, reciting each Ranger's deserving traits as they received their powers. No sooner had he finished than an alarm summoned the new team into battle.Aries: Teenagers with Attitude Alpha 5 gave reluctant guidance to the Rangers, worried about his own ability to make decisions in battle, though they nearly always turned out right.Cancer: War Stories He also provided medical treatment when necessary.Gemini: Seeing Double When faced with a crystal-armored monster capable of restoring damage to itself, Alpha 5 realized that its power could be used to restore the burnt-out Pink Zeo Subcrystal, and relayed this information to the Rangers. Accordingly, they fought the monster to a standstill and restored the crystal, only to have it stolen right out of their hands by Ophiuchus.Cancer: Pink Revival Three of the Rangers pursued, Casey staying behind to help Alpha 5 install tech as quickly as possible. Tommy, who was still there, noticed hull breaches in the three Zords, and though the Rangers kept fighting, Alpha realized that their life support had been compromised. When the humans began feeling sick, he ordered them onto the Moon, despite their protests. He worked through the night on a cure, even after he'd sent the others to bed.Cancer: Creeping Death When Emperor Leo himself attacked, Alpha panicked, wanting to go straight to the Zords. The Rangers talked him out of it. Leo: Invincible: In the next fight, all he could really do was teleport the Rangers out when the battle turned bad, and alert them that Leo was on his way to the Power Chamber to finish it. Leo: Making an Example: The other Rangers finally had the idea to trap Leo underneath the leftover debris from Divatox's attack on the Power Chamber. At the last second, Alpha teleported it above him, trapping him successfully.Leo: Rangers Under Siege Later, Lidian called him to scan for alien energy, which Alpha did, only to report no unusual levels--it was the warehouse district, after all.Virgo: StarstruckWhen Lidian's hunch turned out to be right, Alpha helped prevent a number of enchanted teenagers from being taken by Windjammers, teleporting them to safety as they fled.Virgo: Green with Envy As Alpha worked on a new weapon design, inspired by the Red Space Ranger's battlizer, Sabrina appeared demanding access to her Zord. He was confused, and she teleported away to take it without permission. Alarmed, Alpha tried to get an explanation out of her, and when that failed he called the other Rangers to stop her.Scorpio: Scorpion Rain During the ensuing fight, he had a very brief chance to talk to his "brother," Alpha 6, before their teams had to part ways. Scorpio: Sabrina's Choice He wasn't able to help the Rangers break through Ophiuchus's force field, even with Casey's help, but Sabrina found her own solution to that problem. Ophiuchus: Balance of Power Retirement, Sort Of At some point in the 22nd century, Alpha became the curator of a Power Rangers exhibit in Horizon, California. In the year 2125, this drew the attention of Wendy Venturas, an extreme Rangers enthusiast and weapons designer, who came with Jake Taylor, the current Blue Ranger. Alpha and Wendy became fast friends, but Alpha had a decidedly negative view of Jake.The Date Later, when the Venturas twins asked him for help with a few new projects, Alpha gladly assisted, though he didn't feel they were entirely right in keeping Operation T a secret from their teammates. A few days later, he was startled by the arrival of Commander Cruger, who asked about what he and the Venturases had been doing.The EmotiCon Job In the Horizon War, Alpha ordered the other employees of the museum to evacuate without him, knowing he'd just slow them down. He tried to repair his teleportation circuits, but he'd been disconnected from the Morphing Grid for too long. When the Twins arrived to help him, they confirmed that it would take too long to fix--but they could teleport him with their Techno Ops. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough power to escape themselves. In spite of Alpha's protests, they sent him to Fort Myers, where he alerted Sauder and Cruger to the Twins' danger. Horizon War, Part 2: Separation Anxiety As most of Fort Myers went to save the Venturases, Alpha worked with Conner to break through the interference in the communications system, eventually succeeding. He attended Wendy and Jake's wedding the next day, becoming teary-eyed despite lacking either eyes or tear ducts. Horizon War, Part 3: Prophecies Fulfilled Personality Alpha 5 is, for a robot, somewhat panicky and emotional, often crying "Ai-yi-yi!" when distressed. He is loyal, obedient and hard-working, even resourceful, and a good friend to every Ranger he interacts with. Talents and Abilities Alpha acted as an advisor, technical assistant and tech-wizard to the Rangers, essentially running the Command Center and Power Chamber during his time there. Appearance Alpha is only about four feet high, and has a red-and-gold casing over a black body. His head is dome-shaped, and his "eyes" are a red bar that flashes across its front. He has a gold lighting bolt on his chest. Trivia *Richard Horvitz also plays the voice of Alpha 7 in Power Rangers: Wild Force. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Sidekicks Category:Magic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Supporters Category:Cosmic Protection Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Retired Category:Cowards Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Summoners Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal